


Falling in love with my child's teacher

by XShipperxWriterxGirlX



Series: GoldenVibe week 2016 [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, GoldenVibeWeek2016, Student/Parent AU, unoriginal title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShipperxWriterxGirlX/pseuds/XShipperxWriterxGirlX
Summary: Following the loss of his girlfriend, Cisco now has to attend all the teacher/parent nights. Little did he know he may just enjoy this one.(GoldenVibe week day 5: 'you're my child's favourite teacher!')





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I'm finally caught up with myself. 
> 
> Well sorta.  
> It's still the 15th somewhere.
> 
> Charlotte (Ciscos daughter) is 10
> 
> Anyway, the loss of his girlfriend happened about two years ago. Just a little info encase anyone was wondering.

"Dad! Why do I have to come to the parents nights?" Cisco's daughter, Charlotte whined. "The clues in the name! I shouldn't have to come to them." 

"Why, is there something bad I shouldn't know?" Cisco asked, chuckling.

"No! But I've just came from school only to go back again. Don't I spend enough hours in the day here?" Charlotte whined again.

"Charlotte we've been over this. Aunty Caitlin is too busy to have you and uncle Barry's finally proposing to Iris tonight. I had no one to watch you whilst I went." Cisco explained. "Anyway I thought you _liked_ this teacher?" 

"I do. Miss Snart is my favourite teacher. She's really nice.. and pretty too." Charlotte answered.

"Well then. Stop complaining. If you've been good like you say you have, we shouldn't be in there for very long." Cisco responded and Charlotte sighed.

"Alright..." 

* * *

 

"Cisco Ramon?" A soft voice asked.

"Yeah?" Cisco responded, ending the game he was playing on his phone.

"This way." The teaching assistant said as he stood up. Cisco followed her to the designated classroom, where he laid eyes on the most beautiful woman he's ever seen.

"Hi. You must be Charlottes father? I'm Lisa Snart." Lisa introduced, holding her hand out for him to shake.

"Cisco Ramon." Cisco responded, sitting down in the chair and shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Lisa said as she shuffled some papers on her desk around. "Now. Let's get on to business shall we? I'm pleased to report that your daughter is doing exceptionally well in class." Lisa explained with a smile.

"Really?" Cisco asked. It wasn't that he didn't believe it, he knew his daughter would be talented.

"Yes. In fact she's one of my favourite pupils. I know I shouldn't pick favourites, but she is." Lisa then added.

"Funny you should say that. She said that you were her favourite teacher." Cisco laughed, earning a small laugh off Lisa.

"Nice to hear that my feelings go both ways. I feel that if the child likes the class, they will do better in it. That's why I tend to make my lessons as fun as possible for myself and the children." Lisa explained.

"Well you're doing a good job." Cisco compliemented. 

"Thank you." Lisa said, with a faint blush rising on her cheeks. 

"You're welcome. I mean it. After.. what happened, being in your class has changed my daughters attitude so much and I can't repay you enough for that." Cisco said with a smile. Before Lisa had a chance to reply though, the door burst open.

"Dad! You said you wouldn't be long. Hi miss Snart." Charlotte said as she walked into the room.

"Charlotte Ramon! We don't burst into rooms like that, now do we?" Cisco asked, sternly.

"Sorry dad." Lisa answered as she sat down next to him.

"It's not me who you should be apologising too." Cisco said.

"Sorry Miss Snart." Charlotte then said, facing the teacher.

"It's okay my dear." Lisa said to Charlotte before turning back to Cisco. "But I do suppose we should be moving on. This one needs her dads attention. So unless you have any concerns you're really free to go." Lisa concluded and shuffled some more papers around.

"No I don't think so. C'mon trouble." Cisco said, standing up.

"Bye miss Snart. See you tomorrow." Charlotte said happily as she stood up and walked next to Cisco. 

"Bye Lisa. Bye mr Ramon." Lisa said with a faint smile before they left. All she could hear was Charlottes question of 'Please can we go to big belly burger?"

* * *

 

-the following afternoon-

"Ah Cisco Ramon. Nice to see you again so soon." Lisa said as she walked across to him with Charlotte. 

"It's nice to see you too." Cisco greeted, with a smile. "Hi kiddo!" He then said to charlotte.

"I've thought of a way you can repay me. Since you said that there's no way you can repay me enough for your daughters change." Lisa explained.

"Go on then." Cisco said, confused slightly.

"How about me allowing you to take me out for dinner... day tomorrow night at seven?" Lisa asked with a wide smile.

"Oh! Wow! I'm.. um.." Cisco responded flustered, unsure what to say. 

"Psst! Say yes!" Charlotte loudly whispered as she kicked her dad on his foot.

"Um! Yes! Of course!" Cisco answered and Lisa gave him a piece of paper.

"Here's my number. Call me with details." Lisa said before walking away to greet some other parents. 

"So if you two get together and married, will she become Mrs Ramon and my new mom?" Charlotte asked, confused.

"Charlotte. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Only time will tell what will happen." Cisco explained.

"I know. I hope she does though, I like her." Charlotte said with a smile.

Sure enough, three years later, they did get married and Lisa did become Mrs Ramon. 


End file.
